The alternate reunion
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: What would've happened if Mako and Korra had gotten back together in book four?


The alternate reunion

Today, is the day. The day I come back to republic city after three years. I'm supposed to be meeting Mako and Asami, at this restaurant. And I am incredibly nervous to say the least, and being nervous is very unlike me. There's no need to worry, right? It's just a couple of old friends meeting up again. Sure Asami and I worked things out after the whole love triangle thing, but honestly it's not her that I'm worried about seeing again. It's Mako, what if we've grown so far apart that we barely know each other? What if I make a fool out of myself as soon as I see him? What if it's really awkward? I let out a worried sigh. I'm being stupid, it's just Mako.

2 hours later

I'm standing at the front door of the restaurant like a weirdo, because I don't have the guts to actually open the door. Everything's going to be fine, hopefully.

"Korra?" I hear a voice say from behind me

I turn around to see Asami standing there, looking obnoxiously pretty.

"Oh, hey Asami."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you just standing in front of the door?"

"Oh, um, I was just… you know how about we just go inside." I sheepishly walk over to the door and open it

"Ok." She walks in after me

"So, how have things been lately?" I ask while walking deeper into the restaurant

"Things have been going differently that's for sure, after you left everyone kind of just went their separate ways."

"Oh." I put my head down, and try not to think about the fact that I might have caused everyone's down fall

Asami rests a hand on my shoulder and says "Hey, don't feel bad. I never said that us going our separate ways was a bad thing."

I pull my head back up and faintly smile, we stand in silence for a few seconds before Asami speaks.

"I like your hair."

"Thanks, I just wanted to try something new." I say while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear

"Well, it suits you."

Right now, we're kind of making small talk, and I'm not sure if I like it. I feel like we should be talking about more important matters.

"So have you talked to Mako lately?" I ask as nonchalantly as I possibly can

"Actually, yes, I have. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know if you two were still in touch with each other."

She nods her head, and I go back to looking at the restaurant. Finally a waiter, comes and starts leading us to a table.

"Where do you think Mako is?" I ask while turning my head to face Asami as much as I can

We begin walking up a few steps to get to the top level of the restaurant, and to be honest I'm not really paying that much attention to where I'm setting my feet.

"I don't know maybe he's-" She stops speaking when my foot catches on the last step and I start falling forward

I try to catch myself from falling, but before I can do so myself. A pair of strong hands wraps around my upper arms, and keeps me from hitting the ground. I look up to see Mako standing in front of me, he has his hair neatly styled which looks completely different from the messy way he wore it before.

"Mako!" I say while trying to regain my composure

I quickly look at his features before he releases his grip on my arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm, um fine it's just. Thanks for catching me." I barely stutter out

Did I really just go through all of that, and not even know what to say to him. Ugh, I'm such a klutz.

"Well this is awkward." Asami says from behind me

I whip back around to give her an annoyed glare, and she raises her shoulders up.

"It's good to see you again, you look different." Mako says as I step up onto the second floor

"I could say the same for you. What did you do to your hair?" I ask jokingly

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that it's just…"

"Different." Asami chimes in

"Exactly." I say

After a few seconds of silence, Asami finally says something "We should probably get to the table."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." I say

We continue walking to the table in awkward silence, when we finally reach it Asami and I slip into the right side of the booth, and Mako sits on the opposite side across from me. Great, now I have to look at him the whole night, not that that's a bad thing. God, I really need to stop thinking about this type of stuff. After a few minutes we order our food and are now waiting for it to arrive.

"So Mako how's life been going?" I ask

"Great now that you're here."

Asami gives me a shocked look, and I sheepishly smile.

"Real smooth, Mako, real smooth." Asami says

After a couple of minutes our food comes, and I am eating a piece of fish absent mindedly staring at Mako.

"Sorry, Bolin couldn't make it ever since we've started our relationship, I've noticed that he hasn't had that much time to hang out." As the words leave Asami's mouth I nearly choke on my on food

I turn to face her and ask "Since when are you two a thing?"

"Yeah." Mako adds with a shocked expression his face

"Since a couple of weeks ago. I figured Korra wouldn't know, but Bolin really didn't tell you Mako?"

"I mean I don't think that he did." He says

"Maybe you should ask him next to you see him." Asami suggests

"I will."

About two hours later we are finished eating and talking, and decide that we should probably head home. As we're walking out of the restaurant Mako's fingers brush mine and I involuntarily grab his hand.

"It was nice seeing you again Korra." Asami says

"Yeah, it was nice to see you guys too." I say while looking from Mako to Asami, focusing on Mako for a little longer then I probably should

Asami narrows her eyes at me "Well I should get going."

She looks at Mako's and my hand intertwined and then winks at me before heading off in the opposite direction. As soon as she is out of our line of sight Mako grabs my arm and pulls me down an alley way.

"I've missed you." Mako says while placing one hand to the side of my face

"I've missed you too."

He presses his lips to mine, and I am caught off guard. He must notice my body tense up.

He pulls away and says "Sorry, I just, it's been too long."

"Don't apologize."

I grab the neck line of his shirt, and press my lips back against his. He kisses me fervorly, and savor the feeling our lips pressed together. He runs his hand along my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck. He's right it has been too long. I've missed him, more than I thought I had.

After a few seconds he pulls away "Promise you won't let again."

"I promise."


End file.
